Save Me From This Thanksgiving Dinner!
by SWACsCDC
Summary: Chad is all alone on Thanksgiving Day. He has no one to spend it with, not even his family. So what happens when a certain ball of sunshine invites him to her family's Thanksgiving Dinner celebration? What happens when he meets her family? TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Secret Revealed

Hi guys! Just a Thanksgiving two or three-shot! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC/SR or Thanksgiving. But I _do_ own some of Sonny's family members. :)

Summary: Chad is all alone on Thanksgiving Day. He has no one to spend it with, not even his family. What happens when a certain ball of sunshine invites him to her family's Thanksgiving celebration?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>SPOV (Sonny)<p>

Eep! OMG, I'm sooo excited! Tomorrow is Thanksgiving! I can't wait! I'm going to my grandma Dander's! Yes, she lives in California. Just not in L.A. She lives in San Bernardino so it will take an hour or two to get there. But I don't care! I just can't wait!

Today it was our last day at the studio before Thanksgiving break. We were just finishing up the _Check it Out Girls_ sketch at rehearsal.

"Check out dance?" I asked Tawni in a ridiculous tone.

"Check out dance," she confirmed in the same voice.

We finished the sketch and Marshall clapped and called cut.

"That was great kids! You guys can have the rest of the day to yourselves. Right now, I have to go call Ma."

Don't get me wrong, I love Marshall like he's my own uncle but, living with his mom at age, what, 46? That's just… Wow…

I smiled brightly before skipping off to my dressing room with Tawni.

"I love Thanksgiving! I'm so excited for tomorrow!" I told her.

"Yeah, I like the dinner," she said before closing the curtain in her changing area to get dressed.

I shrugged off her uncaringness for the true meaning of the national holiday and got changed myself. It was almost time for lunch and I was starving! All that think about the Thanksgiving feast has my mouth watering with a craving. The turkey, the stuffing, the mashed potatoes, the gravy, and the rolls- everything about it is mouthwatering! I heard my stomach grumble as I came out from behind the curtain of my changing area.

"What are you getting to eat for lunch Tawn?" I asked as she came out and fixed her hair in her vanity mirror.

She shrugged. "I was thinking about messing with _The Falls_ to get there food but," she shrugged again. "you know."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Tawni, always having to mess with _The Falls_. I swear she's worse than Nico and Grady about the rivalry sometimes.

"You and the rivalry," I teased.

"Hey! In my defense they stole my lipstick this morning!"

I couldn't help but smile. And roll my eyes but… Tawni and her lipstick. You just got to love her! I know I do! She's like my older sister.

"Which one of them pacifically?" I queried.

I wanted to know because if it was Chad, then I could get away with slapping him! I mean come on! Who _wouldn't_ want to see Chad getting slap? It would be hilarious!

"_Chad_," she spat the name out it was poison.

Yay! Now I get to slap Chad! Ha, ha! You better watch out Cooper! Munroe's coming for you!

"Ooh, can I slap him? Please?" I begged.

I really wanted to slap him. Maybe it sounds mean but I do. I wouldn't slap him too hard. I'm not trying to seriously injur him just mess around, you know? A way to get back at him for stealing Tawni's lipstick. Not just hurt him. Then, that would mean and wrong. Cruel to be more precise.

"Sure, go right on ahead. I don't care," she said but I'm pretty sure I also heard her mutter, "Even though I know it's just an excuse for you to touch him."

I was about to confront her about what she muttered and prove her wrong. I decided against it… For now… Right now, I just need to find Chad! My stomach gurgled… And some food to eat…

I skipped off to the commissary in my new Massimo Supply skinny jeans and yellow American Eagle t-shirt with my black converse. Once I entered the room the aroma of the Thanksgiving Special surrounded me. Once again, my mouth began watering. I hopped into line. Maybe today the _So Random!_ cast can get something decent to eat for once.

My calls were answered when Brenda plopped the food on my plate. That answer, happened to be a big, fat _NO_! It was just a big pile of mystery slop with a hideous stench. Yuck! Disgusting! Okay, maybe going to The Falls would be a good idea right now. But, I'll convince them to get me delicious food first, and then slap second. Yep! Sounds like a great plan to mean! Well, the main outline of a plan anyway…

I sighed as I plopped down on my seat, dropping the 'food' down on the table in front of me.

"You actually gonna eat that Munroe? I wouldn't! It would probably give me food poisoning. Plus, it _cannot_ be good for my hair!" Chad.

I couldn't help but smile at his arrogance.

"You're a dork! You know that?" I told him turning around in my seat to face him.

He faked gasped. "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are!'

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Ha! I got you!" I beamed.

"Whatever! Fine!"

"Fine!" Here we go again…

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we're so good!"

It wasn't until then I realized he added a third fine in there just so he could get the last word. That little- never mind...

"Not trying to be rude here or anything but… Could you get me something to eat? I skipped breakfast this morning and now I'm _starving_!"

"Well, technically," he started. Oh, great. Here we go. "you're not '_starving_'," he put air quotes around the word 'starving'. "You're just _hungry_."

I rolled my eyes and whacked him on his arm playfully. "Oh, shut up!"

He laughed a little. "Okay, okay! I'll go get you something to eat. Just hold your potatoes!"

"Potatoes?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I thought it was horses."

"Not for CDC! Other times it's 'cool your potatoes, they're gonna boil over'!"

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time. "You're silly!"

"I know I am," he specified going to get me some satisfactory food. He soon came back and set the plate in front of me with a consummate aroma rising from it. "Here."

"Anyways," I began happy that I now had edible food. "I heard you stole Tawni's lipstick this morning so… I was given permission to slap you!"

"Ah! No! Don't do that!" he panicked.

I giggled a bit. "Maybe… I'll have to think about it… But first… I'd like to eat! Bring on the meal!" I chirped.

He laughed lightly. His laugh is so cute… Uh, I mean, psh! He's such a weird dork!

Within the next few minutes I ate my lunch with him at my side. Not to mention us continuously poking each other sides making the other giggle. Who knew Chad Dylan Cooper was ticklish? When I _did_ finish eating, I snaked my right arm around his neck and gave him a noggie with my left. I jumped a foot away and I saw his hair springing out in every which direction! I stifled a laugh until he sent me a death glare when it slipped out. He pounced out of his seat after me and I began to bolt.

"I'm gonna get you for that Munroe!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" I shouted after him, giggling as I did so.

He chased me and chased me until I ran into a part of the studio that looked to be abandoned and found I feel into a dead end. I quickly observed my surroundings. I found a door to my left and ran to it. It was pitch black so I scanned my hand along the wall until I found the light switch. I flipped it on. The lights were dim at first but got bright gradually.

The room was astonishing! The floor was a faded wet sand hue. It had a nice, cute, little flower plant printed couch. The flowers were on top of a grayish beige color. There were two dusty, wooden end tables or both sides of it. A lamp, probably thickly coated with dust as well, was on the one table farther away from the door. A few feet in front of the couch was a very old looking TV cassette. The room was quite small but beautiful in its own way. There may be no windows and a truck load of dust, but, it was fairly nice.

I was so in awe over the beautiful scenery I hardly notice Chad come in after me. I let out a small scream as he tackled me to the ground. But, being the nice guy he _can_ be, he positioned us so that he was the one that fell on the floor and I fell onto of him. Or did he do that for another reason?

We burst out in laughs as I rolled off him onto the floor beside him and dust clouded around us. We sat up and coughed a bit before laughing again. Man, I haven't had this much fun with Chad before! It's like we've been best friends forever and we're little kids again.

"So…" he trailed off.

"So…" I did the same. "Isn't this place awesome? I think it's pretty cool!" I piped.

He smiled slightly and shook his head. "Yeah, it's pretty interesting. I'll give you _that_, but it's old and dusty."

"Yeah, but still…" I argued. "I'm going to my grandma's in San Bernardino. So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked getting off the floor and offering a hand to help him up.

He took it and with one movement I made us both plop down on the couch causing more dust to come up. Oops! Forgot about that… We coughed a little and tried to wave the croup causing substance away.

"I'm not really doing anything…" he mumbled looking down at his lap.

"You're not?" I asked surprised. He shook his head. "Your parents don't have anything planned?"

It almost looked as if he winced at the word 'parents'.

"No. My mom and sister moved to North Carolina when I was three when she split up with my dad, and my dad is showing my brother some of his favorite bars."

I was shocked. I would never expect something like that. Especially when it's Chad Dylan Cooper were talking about!

"How old is your brother?"

If his brother is going to bars I got to make sure he's old enough. Sorry, that's just my personality.

"He just turned twenty-one along with my sister. They're twins."

I tried to restrain myself for saying "No dip, Sherlock!" He was obviously already upset. I didn't want to upset him anymore.

"Well… Maybe you could come with me and my mom to see my grandma. San Bernardino is only a couple hours away. You could ask your dad. I'm pretty sure it'd be fine with my mom," I suggested.

I couldn't believe I just suggested him coming with me myself but… Come on. How could I just leave him like that? No Thanksgiving and you expect me to leave him? And even when he has the ocean blue orbs of his tearing up? What wrong with _that_ picture, huh? Sorry, I just get mad when adults treat their kids like that… It's cruel!

"I could _try_ asking but don't get your hopes up. My dad isn't a huge softy. He more so isolates himself from the world through drinking."

"But why?" I questioned. Maybe something happened to his dad in his childhood, I suppose. That's when it dawned on me I was kind of being nosy. "Not trying to be nosy or anything, though!"

"It's okay. You're not being nosy. You're just looking out for me. I understand. It's just my dad was abused when he was younger and his afraid of falling into further abuse. He's even hit me before when he was drunk but he said he didn't mean to and apologized afterwards but… I'm scared that he'll come home drunk one day and hurt me again and that will become an everyday thing… I think it just might. Do think it will, honestly?"

Oh, wow! And I thought I knew Chad! But I guess not! I had no clue about this. And I was gonna slap him! I feel so terrible now… I feel so bad for him. He's living in fear of his dad hurting him! I want to tell him it won't happen but it could. Then I would have lied and probably lose his friendship… I guess I'll just have to tell him it's possible.

"Chad I can't honestly tell you it won't. It's a possibility but I doubt it, okay? Because you said your dad apologized, right? So I don't think it will happen, okay?" I lifted his chin up so I could see his face and look him in the eyes. He was… crying? But it couldn't be. "Oh, Chad! Please don't cry! It's okay! Sh, it's okay," I tried assuring him while enveloping him in a hug.

My arms were wrap around his torso, which had been smaller than I thought, as he snaked his arms, that were small as well, around my waist. I rubbed his back, in which I could feel a _lot_ of his spine, in small circles to try and sooth him as he broke down.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of the first chapter! Sorry if you wanted to continue reading, but, I couldn't resist stopping here! So, put the rocks down and maybe I'll update tomorrow. :) I want at least 4 reviews before I update. Thanks! (Holy! I wrote six pages on Word!) :O Peace out suckars! XD<p> 


	2. Facing the Father

Chapter 2! Hey guys! I've decided it will be a three-shot! Yay, everybody happy! I think… Anyways, my sister is up and I couldn't be happier! You peps probably don't care, but I felt the need to tell you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC/SR.

* * *

><p>SPOV (Sonny)<p>

After a few minutes, his breathing evened out and his cries became quieter. Once his crying ceased, I pulled away from the hug and spoke.

"You okay?" I asked obvious concern in my voice, but I didn't care.

He nodded nonchalantly. I gave him a sympathetic look before enveloping him in another hug, which he gratefully accepted.

"Thank you, Sonny."

I smiled sympathetically. "Anytime… You know, Chad, if you want, my mom and I can be there when you ask. That might make you feel more comfortable."

He shook his cute little- I mean head, just head, no. "It's fine. I can ask by myself. I don't wanna drag more people into the situation."

"Well, okay. _But_, if anything _does_ happen, now or _any_time, you tell me, got it?"

I had to be sure he's safe. He can't go on living his life in fear, terror, and God knows what else.

He nodded. "I will."

"Cross your heart?"

Something I learn about Chad was, once he swears he'll do something, he keeps with it. Promises on the other hand, those are meant to be broken, especially in his case.

"Cross my heart," he stated solemnly making an X over his heart.

I know what you're thinking! _He already said he would so why are you egging him on more?_ Look, I just have to be positive, okay? I'm worried about him. I, yes I, Sonny Munroe, care for him, the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. He shouldn't live his life in pain. He's too young for this much pain. This is the type of pain that leads to cutting, eating disorders, even _suicide_! I can't let _any_ of _that_ happen! Wait…

I immediately snatched his wrists, in which he tried to pull away. Ha! There _must_ be something he doesn't want me to see! I yanked his long sleeve on his left arm up to his elbow. Even though I expected to see them anyways, my eyes bugged and I gasped.

"Chad! Why?" I asked, some tears forming in my eyes as I drew my finger over a cut that looked to be fresher them some others. He looked down at his lap. "Chad, answer me!" I demanded, some tears falling and slipping down my cheeks now.

"Be-because… Sonny, do you know how hard it is? I don't get to see my mom! My dad? Barely! When I do he's usually drunk! My sister? Same as my mom! Brother? He's a _jerk_! He cares for himself, no one else! He even pushed me out one of the _upstairs'_ window one time! He's always 'playfully' hitting me too! It's hard, Sonny! What's wrong with me? Why does no one in my family like me?"

"Chad, nothing's wrong with you! You're sweet, caring, and kind. Your brother may not see that, but I do. And I know your dad does too. With your mom and sister it's probably the same. I mean, yeah, you are arrogant, self-absorbed, and have a huge ego sometimes, but, however, you are much more than that. I know that's not you, Chad. It's Chad Dylan Cooper, the monster Hollywood created. He's your escape from reality, a way to hide the pain you're feeling. Other people may not know you well enough to see that, but I do. I see right through it. Your eyes are clouded with a pain but you mask it with arrogance."

He smiled slightly. Thank the lord! "How'd you know?"

"Because, Chad… You're my best friend." I smiled too and we hugged once again. "Well," I started once we pulled away. "I better get to rehearsal before I'm," I checked the time on my phone, "late. Shoot! My cast is gonna be mad at me! Look, when you have an answer call me. Or text. I've gotta go. I'll see you later though, bye," I said giving him a goodbye hug and running off to my set. This should be interesting…

CPOV (Chad)

After I finished rehearsal I was still thinking about Sonny. How she read straight through me, helped me- everything she did today. All of our moments in the past. Musical chairs, the secret prom, the talk show- everything!

I made a quick trip to my dressing room and grabbed my jacket. I remembered one time when I thought about killing myself just before Sonny cam a knock, knock, knocking on my dressing room door.

_*Flashback*_

_I couldn't take it! My dad hit me this morning. Not just a spanking sort of hit. I mean actually _hit_. He _punched_ me! I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have a black eye! Scratch that, I _know_ I have a black eye! I just covered it up. But it gets worse than that. He kicked me; swung his arms at me. Then… he… what he said… it hurt more than the beating… He told me I was nothing. Just his moneymaker and that's the only reason he kept me. That's why mom left with my sister. That's why my brother's a bitter jerk... Everything is my fault…_

_God, help me now! Please! I'm gonna freaken kill myself! That's when a thought hit me. I actually _can_ kill myself… And that's just what I feel like doing!_

_I ran to my own personal bathroom. I filled up the tub with cold water, and left the water running on it. I didn't have any intentions of turning it off either. Instead I found a fire extinguisher around the corner outside the bathroom and smashed the faucet off the tub._

_When the water was about to brim, I dunked my head in and under the now deathly liquid. I didn't bother to get a breath of air before doing so. It just makes what I'm trying to do easier. My lungs screamed at me. They needed air and they wanted it _now_. But I wasn't giving in. I could feel myself slowly drifting off into darkness. Yes, that's what I wanted, to die. I felt my body about to collapse when I heard a knock on the door of my dressing room. I snapped my head out of the water and gasped for air._

_I started for the door. I knew my eye was uncovered now but I could come up with a story. I opened the door and it happened to be no other than Sonny Munroe. Why would she be here though? Oh, wait. My cast stole the Randoms scripts this morning…_

"_Chad! Where-" she started out angry but cut herself off noticing my black eye probably. "Oh my gosh! What happened to your eye?" she asked suddenly alarmed._

"_It's fake. For the show. You know? _MacKenzie Falls_, the hit number one tween Drama." I lied._

_I hate lying, especially to Sonny but I couldn't tell her what happen. And considering I just tried to kill myself and probably will again, I'll admit, I like, no _love_, Allison, aka Sonny, Munroe._

_She didn't seem to believe my story but let me slide on it for now. "Why are you wet?"_

"_My, uh, faucet on the bathtub is broke and I was trying to stop the water. It didn't work so well…"_

_It wasn't a _total _lie. The faucet _is_ broke. And it _is _the bathtub and shower faucet…_

"_Okaaay? Well I'm here to get mine and my cast's scripts. Hand them over," she demanded sticking out her hand like I was to stick something on it while she propped her other hand on her hip._

_I rolled my eyes. This girl. I walked over to the coffee table that sat in front of the couch and grabbed the pile of _So Random! _scripts._

_I dropped them on her open hand. "Here. Try not to freak out because they were in Chad Dylan Cooper's position."_

"_Oh, please! Like I'd want to even touch something you've hand your hands on," she argued._

"_Good."_

"_Good."_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Are we done here?"_

"_You bet," she said before she stormed off._

_*End Flashback*_

Boy… _that_ was a mess to clean up… I grabbed my keys off my vanity before making my way to my blood red convertible. I drove to home. I pulled into the driveway, parked, and made my way to the front door. My hand rested on the knob and I took in a deep breath. Time to face my dad again.

I opened the door. I found my dad watching some Horror film with a _beer_ in his hand.

"Dad?" I asked, my voice coming out small.

"Hm?"

"Do you think, you know, since we're not doing anything, maybe I could go to my friend's for Thanksgiving? Please? I was invited. If anything changes I'll come straight home."

He seemed to ponder for a second before making his decision.

"I suppose, _but_, if anything changes then you will come home, okay? Am I understood?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Great. Now," he patted the seat beside him, "come watch the movie with me. It's _Fear of the Dark_."

He knew _Fear of the Dark_ was one of my favorite movies. I smile lightly giving in and plopping down beside him.

Once the movie ended I decided I best call Sonny and tell her. I pulled out my cell during the credits and found speed dial number one.

"Who you calling?" my dad asked.

"Just my friend. The one that invited me."

He nodded in understanding. "Aw, I see."

I pressed 'call' and it rang a couple times before she picked up. I got up and walked to my bedroom and made sure to shut the door. I don't know why...

"_Hello_?"

"Hey."

"_Oh, hi Chad. What's up? You get an answer? My mom wants to know._"

"Um, yeah. He said it's okay. Then we watch one of my favorite movies. And now, I'm talking to you."

"_Nice Chad._"

"It's true."

"_Yeah, so what's your favorite movie?_"

"_Fear of the Dark_. It's awesome!" I exclaimed.

I could basically hear her rolling her eyes. "_Really, Chad? Really?_" she used my line to purposely annoy me. "_Awesome? That's all you can say to describe it?_"

"Uh, it's a Horror movie?"

Once again, I'm pretty sure she rolled her eyes. "_You're such a dork!_"

"Why thank you!"

She giggled a little. "Well, I gotta go. Stop by my house tomorrow at 11:00," she told me. Before I could resort she added, "in the _morning_, okay?"

"Alright," I groaned.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"See you tomorrow?"

"You can count on it."

With that being said I hung up. Tomorrow should be interesting. But little did I know, while expected would happen, the _un_expected would be bigger and turn my life around in a complete 360 twist.

* * *

><p>That's the end of this chapter! One chapter left to go! Aw, don't cry now! I got plenty of other stories that you could check out, not to mention my thirst for writing. I'll update once I reach four reviews, like last time. So, until then, peace out suckars! XD<p> 


End file.
